1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction equipment, and more specifically relates to manual, hand-held tools used in the housing industry for removing sheathing, decking and the like from existing structures.
2. Background Information
For refurbishing existing building structures, very often it is necessary to remove sheathing and decking material from the structure. The sheathing and decking material is usually fastened to and supported by spaced apart joists.
Various tools and devices have been provided for removing old sheathing and decking material preparatory to the installation of new replacement sheathing and shingle material. A common method of removing such sheathing and decking material is to use a crowbar or the like. This is a manually exhaustive and time consuming operation. Furthermore, there is very little mechanical advantage in using a crowbar to remove such sheathing and decking material. Such a conventional method may result in muscle strain or even back injury.
Other removing tools include generally planar work-engaging heads carried by elongated handles which may be manually manipulated to drive the planar heads beneath sheathing and decking material for the purpose of severing the nails which secure the same to an existing structure. In addition, the handles are supported from the planar heads at an angle whereby the handles may be used as a lever in order to pry shingles from a roof. However, many roofing removing tools of this type are less efficient than desired for various reasons.
Accordingly, inasmuch as the removal of sheathing and decking material is a difficult, tiring and dangerous task, a need exists for a sheathing and decking removing tool which will enable a contractor to remove the sheathing and decking material in a more efficient, less tiring and safer manner.
The present invention addresses these problems and disadvantages of the conventional method of removing sheathing and decking material in refurbishing a building.